To Love Somebody
by Anastasia225
Summary: Is it ever to late to right the wrongs of the past? Follows Christine and Erik and their time spent apart from one another. Will probably be EC in the end.....
1. Christine's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but alas, I do own this story. So sue me if you must, I have nothing of value but my computer and CD collection.  
  
***Authors note**** Hey all!!!!! I'm delighted that you're taking the time to read my story! This is my first attempt at fanfic, so please be kind. This story will combine elements from the Susan Kay version, and from the musical. If there are any elements of the original in this story, it was probably not intentional. With that said, enjoy!  
  
Chapter One- Christine's POV  
  
Two years have passed since that fateful day at the opera; the day in which I was forced to choose between the man whom had captured my girlhood fancy, and the man who I now know still sings to my soul. Two years.. much too long to at last come to this disquieting conclusion, but even then I think I may have known. I was ready that night, ready to stay with him forever, but he forced me to leave, and I have never been very strong willed. Particularly when it came to his wishes.  
  
"Go now and leave me!" He had cried, his pain mirroring my own. And so I had left reluctantly with Raoul, dear, sweet Raoul, my favorite companion from my childhood. The rest, I must confess, is somewhat of a blur. Somehow, I ended up later that day with a blanket drawn around me at the De Chagny estate.  
  
"We're free at last, my darling." Raoul murmured happily. "Never again will that monster trouble us."  
  
Free. Didn't he realize I could never be free?  
  
"Raoul," I began tentatively, fearing the worst answer, "Do you know if Erik got away from the mob?"  
  
He looked at me as if I were insane. "Why in God's name would you concern yourself with what happened to that creature?" He demanded harshly. "Mon dieu, Christine, he almost killed me!" He paused momentarily; studying my face for a moment, then continued more gently, " Christine, the mob was intent on destroying ALL that lay in its path. Everything.and everyone."  
  
I shook my head fiercely, tears brimming in my eyes. "No, not Erik. He's much too clever for them. I'm certain he got away, he must have," I said desperately, choking back a sob.  
  
"Dear Christine, I've forgotten what an ordeal you've been through today. You're just confused right now, and you need your rest." He kissed me gently on the forehead. "Now don't concern yourself any longer with such troublesome thoughts." He had then bid me good night, and left me alone with my reverie.  
  
I knew then some of what I know now. Why hadn't I realized it sooner? Perhaps had I not been so fickle, I could have prevented the entire ordeal from happening. Yes, I blame myself for the entire affair. I had relentlessly toyed with a man's emotions, letting him believe that perhaps one day I might begin to reciprocate the intense love and devotion he felt for me, when all the while I let myself become engaged to another. Funny, at the time I hadn't really thought of it that way. I more or less took them both for granted back then; too frightened at my own tumultuous feelings, feelings that made my childish affection for Raoul easier to handle than the firestorm of emotions that were surging through me. At first I had held nothing for Erik but adoration, back when I believed him to be my Angel of Music. Upon learning the truth, I had feared him for a time, particularly after I had removed his mask and looked upon his ravaged face. But that fear had quickly dissipated after a time, and I began to feel that which I could not admit even to myself.  
  
I resolved at that moment to right all the wrongs that had befallen at my hand. First thing in the morning I would go back to the opera house, and back to Erik's house of eternal night. Provided he was still there (a belief I stubbornly clung to) then I could rectify the entire situation. There was still time, there simply MUST be time to undo everything.  
  
That next morning I set out early on my quest. I told Raoul that I was going to the opera house to see Meg, an excuse which he readily accepted. Somehow I managed to slip away unnoticed to my dressing room, and once more went through my mirror to the labyrinth below. To this day I'm not entirely sure how I managed to row that boat across the lake by myself, but I can accredit it to my newfound resolve and determination.  
  
Stepping shakily inside, I was appalled at the destruction and utter misery of the place. It appeared to have been ransacked through and through. Nothing was left unscathed. Even Erik's precious sheets of music that he no doubt had spent painstaking hours composing were trashed on the wrecked floor. Sobbing bitterly, I attempted as best I could to gather the sheets into my arms, and then continued to explore the house.  
  
"Erik?" I called timidly, not truly expecting a reply, but yet hoping against hope to once again hear that unearthly beautiful voice in reply.  
  
"Erik, please answer me. I have to tell you something, something I was too scared to tell you before. I love you," I said weakly, sinking to the floor in my grief. I was too late after all. Erik was gone, whether in death, or simply because he had left. And how could I blame him if he had left this place? Did I truly expect him to stay and face the mob, or to come back to this desolate tomb, which now held nothing for him but painful memories of my rejection? I could only pray that he had somehow managed to evade the mob, and that someday our paths would cross once more.  
  
I also knew that I could no longer marry Raoul, dear though he was to me at times. In a way I suppose I loved him, perhaps I still do, but in a simplistic childish manner. Indeed, he had been a treasured friend of childhood, my first real crush. But he was not Erik, and I could not continue to feign love for him, not when my heart continued to long for another. Surely my contract with the opera was still open. I had merely to talk to the managers and inform them that I had chosen to stay. This would not prove to be an especially difficult task. It was the other task that daunted me. I would have to break the engagement off with Raoul, as much as I knew it would pain him.  
  
And pain him it did. I must admit, I felt his pain poignantly, but as I told him, I could no longer continue to live a lie. He deserved someone who could return his love, and I told him as much.  
"It's him, isn't it Christine," He said forlornly, strangely resigned to the painful truth.  
  
I nodded sadly. "Yes," I replied softly. "I know what you think of him, Raoul, but you must never believe what you have been told of him. He is not a monster, he is only a man; a man who feels the same emotions as any other man, but magnified by ten. He has been waiting his entire life for someone to see past his miserable face, and to love him. I honestly didn't realize how I truly felt until that last moment."  
  
"The kiss," He said bitterly, " I could see it in your eyes, that wondrous look that came into them, even as you gazed upon that wretched face. It was a look you had never given me. I saw it, but I refused to believe."  
  
"I'm so sorry," I continued. "You must know that. I still care for you, like the dear friend that you are."  
  
We had parted amiably, all things considered. I had then left, taking up where I had left off at the opera. I quickly rose in stature, my fame increasing performance after performance. Erik's training had shaped my voice into an almost perfect instrument, and it was him I sang for each night. Before I knew it, two years had passed, two years with no word from Erik. I feared the worst, but still clung to my persistent hope that he would return.  
  
If only I had told you then what I know now, Erik. Please come back and give me the chance to tell you.  
  
********What do you think so far? Please R&R!*********** 


	2. Erik

Disclaimer: If you have nothing better to do than sue me, go for it!  
  
*****Author's Note: Thanks everybody for your kind reviews! They were truly encouraging. A special thanks to Midasgirl; I will try my best to watch the authenticity of my language from now on! I must apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I had originally intended to make it longer, but as I've been pressed for time lately, I thought it best to just post it as is. Anyhow, please read and review! Be constructive but kind please ( ********  
  
Chapter Two: Erik's POV-  
  
Two years have passed since I last saw Christine. Two years, such a short time really, but yet every day, every second that I have spent without her is permanently etched upon my soul. I have tried in vain to forget her, to perhaps find some peace, but my attempts have been futile. As long as I shall continue to linger upon this earth, her ghost will haunt my every step. Her ghost, and the guilt that I readily accept. Yes, I accept all blame for the tragedy that I had ensued. Christine had come to me an innocent, unassuming child, and through the intensity of the passion I felt for her, I had corrupted her. I had made her to sing more beautifully than an angel of heaven, loved her more than I had ever loved another human being, but ultimately I had succeeded in nothing but making her madder than myself.  
  
After Christine had left with the Vicomte, I had departed before the mob could enter my domain. I took with me only my most valued possessions; my beloved cat, Ayesha, Don Juan Triumphant, money, and the ring I had given Christine. I had then fled to the only place that I would be welcomed in this damned city.  
  
Nadir gestured me inside after having opened the door.  
  
"Erik," He said in surprise as he closed the door. "You know you are always welcome here, but what could possibly bring you at this hour?"  
  
"I'm sorry to trouble you at this time of night, but I must once more ask a favor of you. I need your help, Daroga."  
  
Feeling Ayesha squirm in my grasp, I gently placed her on the floor. She ran swiftly behind a chair, glaring at Nadir contemptuously. It was then that Nadir took notice of the obscure items I still held in my hands.  
  
"Erik, you are fleeing something! What is it you have done?" He inquired hastily. "It has to do with that soprano, doesn't it? That Christine Daae! I'd heard she had gone missing! What have you done with her?"  
  
"I have done nothing!" I replied more sharply than intended. Pushing past him, I sank down wearily on a chair. "Nothing.and.everything."  
  
"Erik."  
  
"I made her leave, Nadir. That boy promised me he would take care of her, and I made her leave. It was the right thing to do. I love her too much to force her to live out her days in the darkness with a monster." Sinking my head to my hands, I continued. "She kissed me," I wept. "The angel kissed me." I paused, attempting to compose myself.  
  
"Erik, whatever mess it is you have entangled yourself in, I will help you as much as I possibly can." He said sympathetically.  
  
"I thank you, my friend." I replied softly.  
  
"You are more than welcome to stay here tonight," He continued. "In the morning we will further discuss this matter. Until then, you may use the guest bedroom down the hall."  
  
I nodded gratefully.  
  
"And Erik," He said consolingly, "Do try and get some sleep. You'll need it for whatever trouble you are in."  
  
With that said, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my troublesome thoughts. I had actually had every intention of heeding to his advice and getting some rest, but somehow I stayed glued to that chair for most of the night, as my mind cruelly replayed every event of that day. I recalled the kiss most vividly; the way her perfect lips had felt pressed to my own misshapen ones, the way our tears had mingled together. And the way she had looked at me, it had almost been as if.No, it couldn't be! The kiss had been a plea for her lover's life, for me to stop my madness, nothing more. The tears she had shed had been solely for him. It was simply preposterous for me to think anything otherwise. But yet how I longed for it to be so! Unworthy though I was of her love, if she had even for a moment felt the tiniest hint of affection for me, I could very well have died blissfully, for in that moment I would have known true happiness. But just as the white rose and the nightingale, we were never meant to be.  
  
I arose quite early the next morning to prepare for my journey, but waited until twilight to begin, needing the veil of darkness to travel.  
  
"Erik, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need." Nadir offered.  
  
"Yes, and I thank you for your hospitality, but I must leave Paris for a time. If you wouldn't mind looking after Ayesha for me." I let the question linger for a moment, knowing very well his feelings for cats.  
  
" I suppose I could do that," He replied wryly.  
  
" I'm not certain how long I will be gone, Nadir. But I cannot stay in this city, where I am constantly reminded of her, her face beckoning to me everywhere I turn."  
  
"Where will you go?" He inquired.  
  
"I intend to do a bit of traveling, perhaps visit a few old haunts, and seek out architectural sites that interest me."  
  
Nadir had insisted on my taking his mare, and I did so reluctantly, feeling that once again I was taking advantage of his kind generosity.  
  
"Erik," He said as I was beginning to leave, "This time do not let twenty years pass before we see each other again. I have few friends in this strange city, and I must confess I am often lonely. Not to mention, I'm certain I'll soon grow weary looking after that devilish feline for you."  
  
I chuckled. "Not to worry, Daroga, I am sure I no longer have twenty years left! But in all earnestness, I will be gone at the most for two or three years, and I will write often."  
  
" I wish you the best of luck in your travels, Erik. Do take care of yourself."  
  
" The same applies to you, my friend."  
  
We had then bid one another farewell, and I had rode off into the blackness, hoping desperately that the love I still held for Christine would not follow me outside of Paris.  
  
*********What do you think so far? Whether you like it, love it, or hate it, please review!************************** 


End file.
